


Heat

by criminalscrown



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalscrown/pseuds/criminalscrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to a dingus</p></blockquote>





	Heat

They had plenty of time, according to Nitori.  
The skin contact made Makoto gasp, and the younger boy was already at his chest, lacing his collarbone with small bites that quickly became sharp and hard. Mako silenced a groan in the crook of Nitori's neck, who immediately set to work attacking the soft spot under his jawline with a pointed tongue. The older boy exhaled with a hiss and a choked attempt at something coherent before grabbing Nitori's hips and grinding with a ferocity that made his junior whine beneath his ear. He hadn't seen it coming, and now he was close to breaking point. Placing his forearms on the sheets each side of Nitori's head, the heat of his breath did nothing to dry the sheen of sweat on the junior's blushing face, and he began to unreservedly slam the boy against the mattress, thrusting until the pressure was mounting unbearably and backs arched and arms quivered. Nitori's hands were clawing his back, scoring red lines across the contoured muscles that were flexing and shaking with work. Half the bedsheets were bunched up in Mako's grip, and the younger boy's heels were digging into his back like a rider spurring a horse, hard enough to leave bruises but not painful enough to override the harsh waves of pleasure. The friction was killing him, he was gasping for air but Nitori was having none of it, pushing him to his limit, digging his heels into Mako's back whenever he lagged until finally he collapsed, shaking with orgasm aftershocks, on top of the younger boy.  
A moment of harsh breathing. Makoto slid off Nitori, limbs rubbery and uncooperative. He hadn't worked himself so hard in a long time. The kouhai's stature was unmatched to his endurance, but a movement to his right suggested there was still more to him than met the eye.  
A hand snaked towards his throat. It dragged it's nails briefly under Mako's jaw before thumbing down his chin and plunging two fingers into his mouth. There was no space to gag; Nitori's fingers were pushing against his teeth and jaw until his mouth was stretched to it's limit. He could barely even tear up, not when a sudden weight mounted his immobile body, slotting their members together with a suspiciously expert hand. This boy...was insatiable.  
"Hey, s-senpai...that wasn't fair. I didn't even get what I came for, and already you're tired out." Mako heard him through a fog, a voice dimly connected to the fullness of a third finger pressing against his tongue. "Now I have to take it myself." Almost too suddenly the fullness disappeared and a pair of lips took their place, placing kisses teasingly, almost modestly, before attacking Mako's mouth, crushing their lips and releasing in time with the smooth strokes of those fingers that were only a second ago coated with saliva. His toes curled, and once more his body was flexing, lifting, arching despite his own tiredness until he was so close he could taste it. He twitched and let his head fall back from his shoulders, face burning and eyes misted, when Nitori suddenly broke off the contact on his trunk and paused a second with a hand holding his chin, watching Mako twitch on the edge of an orgasm.   
"I wish I had my camera."  
"Wh-Why..did.."  
A smirk curved Nitori's lips. He leaned forward over Mako, hands splayed on either side of his senior's head in a teasing cat stretch. Slowly he pulled back, leaving a trail of breath along Mako's stomach that raised goose-bumps all over his body. Makoto could hear his pulse in his ears. His muscles tightened and shivered with heat. A cool hand spread his leg, another disappeared down Nitori's shorts. His kouhai was teasing again: dropping light kisses over his abdomen and between his thighs until Mako had to bite his hand to stop himself keening in desperation. The boy knew exactly what he wanted, but he knew better than to give in. He had Makoto wrapped around the tip of his little tongue, to the point where Nitori had but to breathe close enough to the right spot to drive him wild. Mako's face was priceless. Eyes shut tight and teeth digging into his own hand in an attempt at self-control, the image alone was enough to make a fire bloom in the younger boy's abdomen. All it took was one short lick that came close, again and again-  
A coil of heat tightened in his stomach, and Makoto finished with a stifled cry that would make his throat sore the next morning. Nitori gasped a moment after, and sat back, panting and grinning. The room was now eerily quiet. All that could be heard was the hiss of breath, and a heavy sweetness hung in the air as it always did whenever he brought someone up. He brushed his fringe out of his face, and regarded his senior, splayed out over a mess of bed-sheets, half unconscious, chest heaving under shimmering sweat. Nitori rose from the bed, took a wobbly step towards the door, checked it was locked, and then shut the curtains and dropped onto the bed, the ghost of a smirk still etched on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a dingus


End file.
